Unspoken Truth
by hp772222
Summary: Harry and Dumbledore go to the cave to collect and destroy the horcrux ... or so they thought, but Voldemort discovered their plan and stops them. He also knows Harry is a horcrux. Surprisingly Harry bonds with his worse enemy. Can the Order save Harry from himself in time or will they be too late? All characters are J.K.Rowling's, I don't own them. father/son bond
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Unspoken Truth

**Chapter Rating: **K+.

**P.O.V.: **Harry's

**Chapter 1**

If I said I wasn't scared I would be lying. Of course I'm scared. I mean wouldn't you be if the crazy Lord Voldemort was standing over you? I mean I wasn't scared I was more like terrified. Um, hello, this psycho was intent on killing me since I was a baby. He murdered my parents and countless others. Everybody thinks since I'm the "Chosen One" and I have these, like amazing powers, but really I'm just a freaking 16 year old who doesn't know what he's doing. Somehow Voldemort must have discovered that Dumbledore was planning on destroying one of his precious horcruxes and came to stop us. He then stepped over me and turned his attention on Dumbledore. He pulled the old man up by the front of the robes and stunned him with the flick of his wand. All I felt was dread because the man was walking back to me, with a weird glint in his crimson eyes.

"Ah Harry, planning on destroying my horcrux were you?" he said softly. All I could think about was how in the heck he had discovered that Dumbledore and I were here. My scar kept burning, but at that moment it spiked up even more on the pain scale.

"Did you believe that I Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard in the world, wouldn't put a sensory charm on the cave? I am shocked that you are really that naive!" Voldemort replied angrily. It seemed he heard my unspoken question which meant he was reading my mind!

"Potter, are you always this slow?", Voldemort said in an angry tone still, "If you want to use the muggle term, then yes I am reading your mind." He then leaned down and pulled me up to my feet. He held onto my wrist with a surprising force and pulled me close to him.

If I was scared before with the inferni, then heck I must me dead with fright, because my worse enemy is holding me and I'm sure to be dead in a matter of seconds. "Relax, Potter no matter how much I hate you, I'm not going to kill you. You see I have discovered a rather shocking piece of information recently. You are my seventh horcrux, and I can't kill off one of my lifelines to immortality." WHAT! That's all I can think. I slowly start hyperventilating and blackness engulfed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Unspoken Truth

**Chapter Rating**: T

**P.O.V****.**: Voldemort

**Chapter 2**

I was in a meeting when I felt the charm break. I knew that somebody had entered the chamber in which my horcrux was in. The only other time this had happened was with the Black brat. He thought he could defy me and destroy my immortality. I stood up and all the Death Eaters looked up at me with fear shining in their eyes. "An important matter has come up and I must leave at once. We shall meet again in three days time to continue this meeting."

When my followers left the dark chamber I avaperated to the cliff where me and the other orphans would come in the summer holidays. I glided to the cave's entrance and quickened my pace to the enchanted doorway. I muttered the spell which would allow me not to have a blood sacrifice to enter. When I entered the chamber of inferni I saw two figures on the island. One, which seemed to be the one who had taken the poison, was shaking on the ground in pain and screaming for water. The smaller figure seemed to be panicking and trying to summon water, but was failing. He then went to the edge of the small island and put the goblet in the murky inferni inhabited water the inferni began to rise. I stood back entertained as the inferni stormed the island and the small figure was being pulled by the undead guardians into the water.

Then out of nowhere the screaming frail man jumped up and summoned fire, which caused the inferni to jump back into the water. Sigh, now I had to stop the intruders. I flew to the island and I was shocked to see who the figures where.

It was the Potter boy and the old fool Dumbledore. Dumbledore had seemed to have collapsed again and was muttering non-coherent words. Potter was also down, but was staring at me with his emerald eyes in fear. I had only just discovered that the boy, "The Chosen One", was one of my horcruxes! My faithful servant Snape had the information in his head one evening and I decided to look into his mind to see why he was so … distracted that evening.

Who knew that my worse enemy would be a tether to my immortality? I was surprised at first, but as the night wore on it didn't come as so much as a shock at all. I think deep down I knew he was similar to me. As I refocused my mind to the matter at hand I saw the old man trying to get up and protect the boy. I walked over and stunned him quickly so that he couldn't ruin anything else today.

I felt the boy's mind pulsing with questions and it almost gave me a headache. I could feel his secret fear for me and I decided to play on that.

"Ah Harry, planning on destroying my horcrux were you?" I said quickly hoping that the boy's mind would shut up. It seemed that just made matters worse. He just seemed to be thinking even louder. I looked inside his little head and heard him ask, "How had Voldemort discover that Dumbledore and I were here?" That just really mad me angry for some reason. Did he honestly believe I didn't have some magic charm on the cave to inform me when unwanted visitors entered the chamber?

"Did you believe that I Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard in the world, wouldn't put a sensory charm on the cave? I am shocked that you are really that naive!" I said furiously. Dumbledore was an idiot I swear. The boy had no common sense; I wasn't a dummy that just left a piece of my soul lying around with no protection. I was the Dark Lord, the most feared wizard ever! I then heard the boy think, "He must be reading my mind", really now! That is an understatement, really I was looking in-depth on all his memories and anything I could use against him, but if he wants to think like a muggle then sure I was reading his mind.

"Potter, are you always this slow?", I said feeling mentally tired from all the boy's unspoken mentally asked questions , "If you want to use the muggle term, then yes I am reading your mind."

Tired of being on the island I grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him up. He for being a 16 year old, almost 17 years old was rather small. He only came up to my chin. I pulled him closer to examine him more closely. I could feel the fear radiating off him. Then I could hear him say in his mind, "I'm sure to be dead in a matter of seconds!" That's what I forgot to mention to the boy.

"Relax, Potter no matter how much I hate you, I'm not going to kill you. You see I have discovered a rather shocking piece of information recently. You are my seventh horcrux, and I can't kill off one of my lifelines to immortality." I said amused. Potter's expression was of shock, his breathing became irregular and I had hardly enough time to catch the boy as he had fainted.

Well today was interesting, and I had my horcrux safely in my hands. I didn't even have to kidnap the boy! Dumbledore really screwed up this time. I thought happily. For good measure I grabbed my locket horcrux and securely held Potter who was surprisingly light and flew to the exit of the cave and _avaperated_back to Riddle Manor.

A/N …

So this is my first Fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the short first chapter, but it just came to me and I felt the need to post it. Please don't be afraid to review if you liked it, found a mistake, have a question, or would like to give me an idea for the plot. It might help me update quicker :p …. I like writing in Voldemort POV for some reason ….


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Unspoken Truth

**Chapter Rating: **T

**POV: **Harry

-_PARSLETONGE_-

"REGULAR TALK"

**Chapter 3**

My head felt like it was going to explode when I woke up. I looked around wondering what had happened. Then it hit me, I was just kidnapped by Voldemort, I was a horcrux to the monster, and Voldemort could read my mind without me even being able to sense him! I looked around the "room" I was in. It was cold and damp, so I must be in a cellar, and the door had iron bars like a prison. I was a freaking prisoner. I got up slowly, but my legs couldn't hold my weight, so I crashed back down to the floor. Damn, this was going to be harder than I originally thought. It took me close to 15 minutes before my body would hold my weight and I slowly inched my to the iron barred door. When I got there I saw Professor Dumbledore lying across the walkway chained up on the wall. This seemed to make my stomach sick. He had bruise marks and a nasty cut above his right eye.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I whispered to him seeing if he was conscious. He didn't respond if he was awake. I shuffled across the room and sat on the makeshift bed/cot thing and thought about the pathetic situation I was in.

How long I sat there. I don't know, but I do know I fell asleep. When I woke up, by a stinging charm, the first thing I saw was Voldemort's crimson eyes looking down at me. I jumped which caused the jerk to chuckle. "Did I scare you Potter?" My scar was once again burning. "No I was just startled", I didn't want to give him the pleasure of know that yes, he did scare me.

"Lying gets you know where Potter, as your mind gives away _all_ your thoughts." Voldemort said menacingly. He then once again grabbed my arms and hauled me to my feet. He still had my arm as he wandlessly unlocked the prison door and pulled me out of the room. I once again saw Dumbledore, but he was awake now. His eyes looked almost dead. No sign the old twinkling blue eyes I had seen in Hogwarts. I was pushed closer to him, but honesty I felt like a coward, but I didn't want to see him like this.

-_Ah, so Little Potter doesn't want to see his Headmaster?_ - Voldemort hissed. I couldn't find a good reply that didn't make me look pathetic so I kept my mouth shut, plus my scar wasn't helping the situation, with its constant burning.

Dumbledore looked at me sadly and I didn't know what to say, but at the same moment Voldemort decided to start talking. "So Dumbledore, before I end your pathetic life, any last words to tell my young horcrux?" I felt my anger return and I wanted to hit Voldemort, but as he had my arms and was behind me I couldn't.

Dumbledore continue to look at me with regret and sadness, but didn't say anything, so I asked him one thing, "Did you know I was a horcrux?" "Yes" "And you were going to have me sacrifice myself" "Yes"

All I felt was pain. Pain that I was betrayed by the man I thought cared about me. It was all just a game to him. I was a pawn. I felt used. All my emotions exploded inside my head, but I kept my poker face on, so that the man in front of me couldn't see. I wanted to be alone, but I wasn't granted that. I was put back into my cell and I heard the curse that would end his life bellowed, saw the flash of green, and heard the _thunk_ of the body crashing to the ground. I think that's when I passed out for the second time that week.

When I woke up surprisingly my head didn't hurt. I sat up and saw I wasn't in the cellar anymore. It was a rather large suite which had a lot of green tapestries and banners hanging on the walls. The bed also had a green comforter. It felt like it was made of silk, but as I have never seen or felt silk I didn't know. I saw I was in cotton pajamas the color of, gasp, emerald green and I didn't have my glasses on, but could see perfectly fine for some reason. 'That's weird' I thought to myself. I feel as if I have no energy as I try to get up. Then out of nowhere a little house elf pops in which a tray of food and forces it onto my lap. I am left alone again and I decide to eat the food as I am hungry.

After the food gets into my system I have the energy to get up. I look around the room and find a bookshelf full of interesting books. I grab one and sit back on the bed. It was filled with potions and complex spell theories. I was occupied for awhile and I forgot that I was in my nightmare home, but sadly it all came back as soon as the man walked into the room. "You're up. Good get dressed." He then just as quickly left the room. I

I can't help but feel like this is all a weird dream, but sadly my life is like a weird dream. I walk to the wardrobe and see all emerald green robes. 'What is with all the freaking green? ' But I know the answer, its cause Voldemort is crazy about Slytherin colors. I pull on one and walk into the bathroom connected to the room. I see my face and I am shocked to see the nasty cut I have on my left cheek. I remember the inferni pulling me toward the water and scraping my face on the island, but I didn't think it was that deep.

I brush my untidy hair, brush my teeth, unlock the door to my new room, and I walk into the dark, mysterious chamber where the blood red eyes of my enemy are glowing softly waiting for me.

**A/N …..**

Hope you guys liking my story so far. Please review. That's why there is a humongous blue button in the middle of the bottom of the page (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Unspoken Truth

**Chapter Rating: **T

**POV: **Voldemort

-_PARSLETONGUE_-

"REGULAR TALK"

**Chapter 4**

I dropped the boy in the prison cellar, he will stay there for the moment until I have locked Dumbledore up in the cellar, as I had only just order a Death Eater to go retrieve him from my old horcrux hiding place. I pace my suite nervously not knowing what to do now I had my last horcrux. Should I make him a weapon? He is very powerful, or should I keep him here where he can't get hurt. I was rather angry when a lower rank Death Eater knocked on the door. They had just interrupted my thoughts. I looked at the time and figured out that I gave the order to capture Dumbledore over an hour ago. "We captured Dumbledore, my Lord. He was awake when we found him slowly crawling his way off the island" "Good Yaxley, I will go see him"

So Dumbledore was conscious, and was trying to get off the island. Interesting. I whispered in parsletongue the password to enter the cellar. I took the steps two at a time and found myself in front of the door of the boy's cell. He looked rather peaceful sleeping on the cot. He sighed and rolled onto his side and snored slightly. My mouth moved up into a smile until I discovered that this had happened. Dark Lords don't smile! I turned my back on the boy and looked at the pitiful old man chained up in front of me.

"So you thought you could destroy my horcruxes Old Man?" I say taunting him. I am smirking on the inside, but I keep a neutral expression on the outside. I don't want another smile incident like before. "Tom, you surprise me. Why haven't you killed the Boy yet, as it seemed to me, it was your life goal to do so?" Ah, so this is the game he's playing. He is trying to trick me into killing off my horcrux which would put me one step closer to death. "Ah, but Dumbledore you know why I haven't killed him off. Just think about it," I lean in closer to the chained up man and whisper, "This horcrux may be of some value to me."

His expression is almost comical. It seems he wasn't expecting me to know that Potter was indeed a horcrux. "Tom, how did you find out about Harry being one of your horcruxes?"

"Well Old Man I would say maybe you shouldn't share life changing secrets with a Death Eater"

"Severus? But I made sure he couldn't tell another person -"

"It was rather funny. He was acting peculiar one day, and he wouldn't explain why, so I took a look into his memories and there it was, your nice conversation about Potter being a horcrux. But shame your plan isn't going to work. I plan to make sure he is safe from the Order and himself."

Ah, now I let the smirk on my face. I can't stop it. The situation is going perfectly my way. Dumbledore gives me a look I can't quite explain. I then ask him a question as I had been wondering, "How did you discover that Potter was one of horcruxes?" Dumbledore looks up and gives me a quizzical look. He pulls himself up and says in a hoarse voice, "I discovered that Harry was a horcrux the day that your snake attacked Arthur Weasley in the Department of Mysteries. Harry had been sleeping as it was near one o'clock in the morning and then he had a vision that your snake had attack his best friend's dad at the Ministry only that he had, in the vision, been the snake. I then, after him and the Weasley family left Hogwarts, I had a feeling that you were indeed after the prophecy, had possessed that snake and that Harry had been inside your mind somehow. And with such ability there is always a reason behind it. Harry's connection with you was in fact, more than just a cursed scar. That Halloween night all those years ago, when the killing curse backfired, your soul was once again ripped apart and a piece of it latched on to the only living object in the room, Harry."

I stood there quite shocked that Dumbledore had thought so much about me and the Boy's connection and had managed to discover the reason behind it. It made me feel like a student once again at Hogwarts the way he had spoken in his little "explanation". It weirdly had me feel like cursing him, so I did to release all the anger and frustration I had gained today.

That night I felt that I had gotten all the information out of the Old Man that I wanted, but I decided that I would let my little horcrux talk to his beloved Headmaster one last time before I disposed of him for good. I didn't know why I was allowing this but … I have never felt this way before I guess, so possessive. I walked over to the boy's cell and saw that he was still asleep. Gosh, does he never stop sleeping? I entered the little cell and sent a stinging hex at the boy to wake him up. When his emerald eyes did open he was so startled he jumped when he saw me leaning over him. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my lips. Really what is with me today? Smiling and chuckling all because of the Boy? Anyway I could feel the fear bubbling around the boy. He really did fear me a lot.

"Did I scare you Potter?" I asked still kind of amused. His thoughts screamed yes, but he replied, "No, I was just startled" Really, we're going to start the lying again. Didn't I tell the boy I could feel his thoughts? "Lying gets you nowhere Potter, as your mind gives away _all_ your thoughts." He felt once again shocked that I knew that he was lying, but before he could continue his dumb thoughts I pulled him of the cot. I was tired of Dumbledore being here. I pushed him out of the cell and in front of the old Headmaster.

What he was thinking really shocked me. "I feel like a coward, but I don't want to see him like this" -_Ah, so Little Potter doesn't want to see his Headmaster?_ – I say hissed. He didn't reply thank gosh as I would just have to punish him if he kept talking. So to get the party started I say happily, "Dumbledore, before I end your pathetic life, any last words to tell my young horcrux?" Ha, the look that Harr – No I will NOT call him by his first name. What is wrong with me? I feel he is angry. I notice that Dumbledore didn't say anything, strange. Potter then starts talking to the Old Man. I feel rage that he doesn't speak hardly a word to me in person, but still hold so much affection to a good as dead man.

"Did you know I was a horcrux?" He asks hesitantly. "Yes" "And you were going to have me sacrifice myself" "Yes" Then all I feel is the Boy's pain. I almost let go of the fragile boy, but he doesn't notice. I have the yearning to curse Dumbledore for hurting Harry's feelings so bad. Good thing I will get to, but I don't want the boy to see, so I guide him to the cell.

When I lock the door I turn all my thoughts on punishing Dumbledore. I scream out the curse and he falls limply onto the ground.

I move the boy to the suite next to mine. I nicked named it the Emerald Room. I told my favorite house-elf, Raven, when the Boy woke up that he need fed, and No was not an option. He was rather small and petite for a 16 year old. I go to my room for a much need slumber.

When Harry does wake up I decide what I must do to ensure he won't hurt himself and he may even learn to trust me this way. Not fear me so much …. I walk into his new room and find him reading spell book. I tell him to get dress and I go to the Discussion Chamber where I hold all my important Death Eater meetings. Ten minutes later the Boy entered, his green eyes looking straight into mine.

…...

**A/N ….**

Once again done with another chapter (: I hope you don't mind the different P.O.V. but I think it helps the story if you understand both perspectives (: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review, I will even take flame mail. I WANT to hear your reviews on my first ever Fan-fic (: BTW I wrote this at like 2 am in the morning so there might be some mistakes haha ….


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Unspoken Truth

**Chapter Rating: **T

**POV: **Harry

-_PARSLETONGE_-

"REGULAR TALK"

**Chapter 5**

I stepped into the dark chamber nervously. I tried to keep himself clam, as I also was trying to shield his mind from Voldemort, but of course I failed miserably. Voldemort had a small smile on his face which only caused me to become even more nervous. After all I am in a dark chamber with a famous psycho murderer that killed my parents, nothing could ever go wrong. "Still fear me Harry? Really if only you wouldn't. We could become rather good partners. You are a very powerful wizard." I stood there my eyes on staring at ground. I didn't like where this was going. "But of course, you are also my horcrux which means you are ensuring that I will never die, so I must make sure you never get harmed. You are valuable to me." He then flicked his wand and it felt as if a leash was around my neck. He wanted me closer to him! A tug on the invisible leash choked me, but I didn't lose any ground. I was not going anywhere near that man.

The pulling got harder and I lost my footing and fell face first in front of Snake Face. Embarrassing that's a good word to express what just happened. For the third time this week, I was yanked up and studied by Voldemort. My scar didn't hurt though. I then had a weird thought, 'He drugged the food', but that would explain the weakness and the painless scar. He summoned a clear bottle from a cabinet across the chamber. No way am I taking anything he gives me. I start struggling, but his grip is really strong. He catches the bottle and uncaps its. I start shivering uncontrollably as if a hundred dementors were in the room surrounding me. I made sure to clench my jaw close, so Voldemort couldn't pour whatever that crap was down my throat. "Open your damn mouth Potter"

Who does this guy think he is, my mother? Oh wait, he killed her! "Fine Potter we can do this the hard way. _Cruico__!_" If you have never been under the torture curse consider yourself lucky because it hurts like a thousand knives piecing your skin, and everywhere too not just a confined area. I bite my lip to keep myself from screaming out in pain. "You really are a Gryffindor aren't you?" He put more power into the curse I felt myself give into the scream escaping my mouth, and that's when he slipped the potion into my mouth. Everything seemed to go dark for my vision; I could still hear but I couldn't move my body or speak. Snake Face was laughing menacingly and I knew I was so screwed

**A/N **

Sorry about the shorter chapter, but I've been stuck on what Voldemort is planning for Harry, any ideas ? Please R+R (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Rating: **T

**POV: **Voldemort

-_PARSLETONGE_-

"REGULAR TALK"

**Chapter 6**

The Boy seemed nervous. He was tense and fidgety. I entered his mind and felt a slight push, but it was a feeble attempt. I felt the smile work its way onto my face and I cursed my self for not being able to stop it. I decided to break the silence by playing on his fear of me. "Still fear me Harry? Really if only you wouldn't. We could become rather good partners. You are a very powerful wizard." I allowed a small pause and felt the boys discomfort in being in the chamber rise even higher "But of course, you are also my horcrux which means you are ensuring that I will never die, so I must make sure you never get harmed. You are valuable to me." The Boy was slowly inching is way closer to the door so I flicked my wand and attached an invisible leash around his throat. I tugged the leash to get him to come closer. I guess he really didn't want to come. He held his ground, but was turning a reddish color in his face, as he couldn't breathe.

'Enough of this game' I thought to myself. I increased the pull on the leash and he fell, face forward, in front of me. I pulled him up, and studied him carefully. He noticed that his scar wasn't hurting. I whispered that I drugged the food in his mind. He accepted it better than what I thought he would and I summoned the clear bottle. I couldn't wait till he accepted me as his 'master'. He started struggling in my arms which almost made me drop the bottle. I uncap the bottle and a cold feeling enters the room, do to the potion of course. The Boy started shivering, and I almost felt a tiny bit sorry about what I was about to do to him. 'Almost' was the key word in that thought. He knew that I was going to pour the potion into his mouth, so he clenched his jaw.

"Open your damn mouth Potter" I said angrily as I wasn't in the mood for this. He continued to clench his mouth. "Fine Potter we can do this the hard way. _Cruico__!_" I felt a twinge of guilt as the pain was noticeable on his face. He didn't want to scream out, so he bit his lip as he fell on his knees and hands. "You really are a Gryffindor aren't you?" I said amused slightly as he continued to resist the urge to scream out. I need him to take the potion so I umpped the power on the spell. If I felt a twinge of guilt the first time than this time must have been an avalanche of guilt, but I succeeded in getting him to scream. I tipped the potion into his mouth and I felt his body go slack and his eyes seemed to get glossy as he fell face first onto the marble floor. I laughed as I knew my little horcrux would soon be in my control completely.

A/N …

So chapter 6 is complete. Yay (: Anyways I need to thank the unnamed reviewer who gave me the idea to have Voldie feel sorry for using Cruico on Harry. Thanks unnamed (: Anyway I still don't know exactly what Voldemort is planning to do to Harry to get him loyal …. Anybody have an idea? I would love to hear. Just review or PM me if you have an idea or just liked the story. Thanks for reading (:

PS sorry for the short chapters ):


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Rating: **T

**POV: **Voldemort/ Ron W.

-_PARSLETONGE_-

"REGULAR TALK"

**Chapter 7**

Voldemort POV

I levitated the teenage boy into the a secret sound proof part of the cellar. This is the room where I practice my Parselmagic with Nagini and brew dangerous potions. I sat Harry down, and slowly started drawling the ruins needed to complete the ritual. This action took awhile, but I managed to complete it. Harry would soon be mine, and the Order or nobody in fact, could ever take him away from me. Let them try; they'll find a completely changed Potter. I place the Boy into the center circle. His thoughts are completely frantic, but I ignore them. Tonight, I am going to need all my concentration on this ritual.

000 -H.P -000

Ron's POV

Ron wasn't one to panic that often, but Harry had been missing for a week now, and the Order had no idea how to find him. Not counting Dumbledore was found dead in the middle of the Ministry of Magic not two day after the abduction. He just couldn't believe that he was dead. How could the Great Dumbledore be dead, and his best friend Harry missing as well? Ron had a horrible feeling Harry would be the next dead body found; in his gut, he had the feeling that Harry was being tortured right at this minute, or maybe he was already dead, lying in a ditch somewhere …

"RON WEASLEY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Ron's mother yelled. She had been in a horrible mood since Harry was deemed "missing". He got up and went down stairs to see what his mother wanted. There in the middle of the room was Severus Snape, his ex-potion teacher/ Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. The Burrow was now the new headquarters for the Order, as Harry was one of the secret-keepers for Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and might have been tortured for the revilement for the house, so they decided to move. But still, Snape had never once been in the Weasley's home before.

"I have found where, Potter is being held."

000 -H.P- 000

Voldemort's POV

I pulled out my wand and muttered the incantation for this specific ritual. The room was filled with a blinding golden light, and then slowly the light formed into a glowing white orb floating above the Boy. It floated onto of him and he let out a shriek of pain. The orb turned a Neon bluish color and Potter continued to moan, even thought I gave him the body-numbing potion. Nagini slithered onto my shoulders and whisper into my ear -_How long doesssss the ritual last? - - I don't know Nagini, it depends on the person.- _

A few hours later, Potter finally stopped moaning, but the orb of light was still surrounding him. It had turned into a sun-colored orange. I sat in a chair flipping through a ritual book. It said that, the ritual I was completing, color orb had 4 stages, Blue, Orange, Purple, and Green that would be in different shades depending on the subject. When the last stage was finished, the orb would fade and the ritual would be complete and non-reversible, perfect.

Nagini was really starting to bother me. She wished to play with the Boy when it was done, but I seriously doubted that he would be in any condition to walk or even talk, let alone play. I told her -_Maybe_- in a bored tone hoping that would shut her up and I continued to flip though the Ritual book. I found a bonding ritual which kept a person only able to talk to you and you alone, but I decided to see how Potter reacted towards me before taking away his complete freedom of talking to others. When I looked up again, I saw the orb had once again changed to a dazzling midnight purple. -_Soon _- I murmured out loud to Nagini in Parsletongue. –_Yay! I will finally have somebody to talk to besides you and … _- I sent her a murderous glare and she slithered off my shoulders and out of the room. 'Good she was getting annoying anyway' I thought to myself. I couldn't wait for this to be over with.

What seemed like hours later, the orb of light changed into the final color, emerald green. 'The exact color of the boy's eyes' I thought excitedly. I was getting tired of waiting and was hoping that the orb cycle would happen soon. Finally about an hour later, the orb started to fade and a figure's form was starting to show through. I got up and examined the Boy. The De-Aging Ritual had been successful. Harry was now a six year old little boy again; who would hopefully have no memories at all if all went perfectly. He slowly started to move his tiny body. I crouched down to pick him up. Harry was tiny for a six year old. I would have never guessed him six had I not have set the age for the ritual myself. He more was the size of a four year old and the weight of a three year old.

I walked with him in my arms toward my room. My room was the largest suite in the manor and the most private. It's the perfect place to hide the Boy for now. I open then shut the door to my suite, and lay him down on my king-sized bed. I sit down on the bed and picked his small form up again. He was, and now is, an adorable six-year old in my opinion. He then slowly started to wake up. "Hello, Harry" I said softly to the child. His emerald eyes looked into mine and he timidly asked as he cuddled into my chest, "Who are you?"

A/N

Well things are happing now lol. So what do you think of the ritual? Well this was a 2 am chapter so there is bound to be mistakes … I hope you like it. Please review, all comments are welcomed (: I've started a new story if any of you are Wolverine fans like I am, then you are more than welcomed to check it out. Its call Simply Forgotten. I'll be posting it right before this chapter as I wrote it just before this chapter … haha

Btw … do you guys want long chapters but with sadly a longer wait, or shorter chapters like this one that are uploaded once a week? Just put it in ur review or PM me …. It doesn't matter to meh (:


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Rating: **T

**POV: **Voldemort

-_PARSLETONGE_-

"REGULAR TALK"

**Chapter 8**

Voldemort's POV

Harry was shivering in my arms. The little boy was panicking because he had no idea who I was or who he was. I stroked his raven hair until he clamed down enough for me to talk to him. "Shh it's ok; I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and your name is Harry James Potter." I decided to be nice and tell him his real name instead of faking it. He looked into my eyes and said in a soft voice, "Why am I here?" It seems he trusted me enough. "You're here Harry, because I'm the only family you have left", it wasn't a full lie as I was related to him distantly. "Oh", was all he said. He held on to me even harder. "So you're going to be like my dad?" Oh, this was perfect. "If you want me to be Harry." was all I replied.

The little boy fell asleep in my arms a few minutes later. I laid him on the bed and I sat next to him wondering what tomorrow would be like. I didn't know I fell asleep until I felt Harry fall off the bed. I sat up and saw him shaking with fright. "Sorry", he whispered when he saw he had woken me up. "It's fine Harry" I told the scared boy. I looked at the golden watch on my wrist and saw it was close to eight thirty at night anyway.

"Well Harry tomorrow we are going to get you some clothes that fit you properly." I had shrunk down a robe for him, but it just didn't fit him properly. "Yes Sir" he said looking at the ground. His eyes had tears in them. I got off the bed and bent down to pick up the adorable little boy. Harry looked into my eyes and asked quietly, "Where are my mommy and real daddy Tom?" Oh, so this is how it feels to have an awkward conversation. "They … they left Harry" "Where?" "Um …. to a place where kids can't go" Well where kids shouldn't go. I may be a murderer, but I would never kill an innocent kid. "They left me" he said with pain noticeable in his high little voice. "Not on purpose Harry. They left to protect you." "From what?" he looked down, and I saw a tear leak from his emerald eyes. God, he was making this difficult. "From … from a manipulative man who was going to use you in a bad way." A lie, but I want the boy on my side not the Light side. And Dumbledore was just as bad as me, training the kid to sacrifice himself. "Oh". 'I'm going to have to get him to start talking with more than an 'Oh' as answer', I think to myself, but I ignore it for now. He politely asked to be let down, and I unwilling sat him down on the ground. I could feel I was growing attached to the little boy. I then felt Nagini scream in my head –_Is the boy awake yet?_- 'Yes Nagini, he is' _–Let me in Master pleaseeeee- _'Fine' I think back. I had a raid to attend to and Nagini could watch the boy while I was away, so I wandlessly opened the door. She slithered in rather quickly for a snake and was soon was next to Harry who eyes widened with shock, but he didn't step back from her. -_Hello, my name is Nagini what is yours hatchling?_ - Harry looked at me with a scared expression on his face and I motioned him to talk back. - _Uh, hello my name is Harry I guess. That's what Tom calls me at least. _- -_Does young hatchling want to play with Nagini?_- Harry smiled and replied -_Sure Nagini I'll play with you_- If snakes could smile then I guess Nagini would have a enormous grin on her face. -_ Nagini be careful with Harry and watch him while I'm away_- I told Nagini. She bobbed her triangular head and I walked out of my suite, and shut the charmed door.

000 - H.P. - 000

Lupin's POV

An explosion of emotions came out from the Order when they heard that Snape knew where Harry was. "WHERE", was the general outburst from most people, but me and Moody stayed silent. Snape waited till all the commotion ended before he started talking again. "Harry is being kept in a spare room at the Riddle Manor. The plan of the Dark Lord isn't known. He hasn't told a single Death Eater what he's planning to do with the boy." I growled furiously. The psycho who killed my cub's parents had a hold of him and was planning something horrible to him. Ron turned a slight green but managed to ask, "When are we going to rescue him?" His mother turned toward him and sternly said, "You're not going. You're not of ag-" "Actually Mum I am. I turned 17 two months ago. Harry is my best friend I'm going to help rescue him." Molly looked sad but she nodded and turned her attention back to the Order meeting.

"There is a raid tonight where the Dark Lord will be also going with the Death Eaters. Only then do a small group of Order members stand a chance of getting in and finding Potter." Snape said to the Order. I looked at the faces of the members of the Order around him. They all looked sickish, but determined. "I'll lead the mission", I said quietly. It was my responsibility to save my cub. Ron stood up and said, "I'll join you." Tonks stood up and said in a loud voice "I will also join you Remus. Harry needs us. "

"Then its settled Lupin, Ron, and Tonks will enter the Manor and try to find Potter before Voldemort gets back from the raid." Moody told the Order members, and they all nodded. Snape motioned for Me, Ron, and Tonks over to him. "I'm going to send you to the woods near the Riddle manor as I can't reveal where its location is. Take the port-key and wait till twilight before you sneak in. Understood?" "Yes", we all replied at the same time. Snape held out a mangled, holey shoe and we all took hold of the port-key. Snape touched the shoe with his wand and a soft blue hue formed around the shoe. A naval jerk from behind the nose and we where sent to a woods that was across from an enormous manor on a hill. "I'm on my way Cub", I whispered softly.

**A/N **

I love Remus as a character (: Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter, but I had no idea what to write lol, I had some major writers block, but my best friend helped me find inspiration to write the chapter (: So in this chapter the Order is to the rescue and Voldemort is starting to turn Harry to the Dark Side. Will Remus, Tonks and Ron find Harry or will they get caught ? hmmmmmmm …..

I still have no idea about what should happen next. It could go either way. I'm leaving it to you guys to choose what should happen. Tell me what you would like in ur review … "Dark" for Voldie stopping the rescue or "Light" for Remus, Tonks and Ron saving Little Harry :P Oh and PLEASE review your thoughts on the chapter, cause they make me feel happy. I try to reply to them because you guys are AWESOME! Thanks for reading, till next Monday, my readers.

***** After talking to a reviewer I decided to put a Poll up for what should happen next so just go to my page and vote if you love this story (: ******


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**POV – Lupin**

**Rating- T (Language)**

Lupin's POV

We sat there till the sun started to go down. Ron started growing a grayish color, but Tonks looked quite happy despite the circumstances. We crept toward the Manor as the world around us started to get dark. We got to the hill and started the climb. We needed to be quick, but unnoticed. Ron and Tonks tripped a lot which caused us to get to the Manor later than planned. If Snape's estimation of time was right, then we would have about a half an hour to get my cub and get out.

I swished my wand and the lock of the backdoor clicked open. Ron dashed in and looked around in awe. The hallway was made of an elegant sliver marble and had Slytherin tapestries hanging on the halls. There were a few paintings but we managed to get lucky and the occupants were slumbering. Tonks tripped over a mahogany desk, but still no Death Eaters came. I whispered "Point Me Harry Potter" and my wand gave a twist to the west. After a few more seconds of walking we reached the center room that all the hall ways met up to. I took the one facing the west, but only found three doors with no Harry to be found inside the rooms. Tonks too looked inside the rooms, but Ron stood right in front of an empty space on the wall. "There's a sense of dark magic here. I … I can almost feel it, like pulsing", he said his eyebrows pushed together in concentration. "There must be a spell concealing the door", Tonks said as she popped her head out from an emerald room. I stood in thought thinking of a spell that could possibly make a door disappear.

Then it came to me. "What is Voldemort famous for?" I asked the two. Ron looked at me and said, "Well that simple Professor, he's a bloody murderer" "Yes he is Ron, but no the right answer for this question." Tonks thought hard and saw a sliver snake on a banner. "He's a Parseltongue" "That's what he did. He used Parselmagic to charm the door, so only a Speaker can get in." "Harry could speak Parsletongue", Ron said thoughtfully, "He said the word 'Open' in Parseltongue to get in to the Chamber of Secrets. I think I know how to pronounce it." "Then Ron, open the damn door", Tonks said in a happy tone. I could tell she wanted to get out of this Slytherin hellhole. The first few attempts failed when Ron tried to open the door, but on the fifth try the door appeared, the lock clicked, and it swung open.

I saw a figure on the bed and a snake curled up against them. I tipped-toed over to the bed and I had to muffle a gasp. There laid my cub, and he was the size of a 4 year old fast asleep. Ron's eyes got large and Tonks hair turned a nasty shade of grey when they saw him. We were all shocked, but I looked at the time and saw we had close to only 6 minutes to get out of here. I picked up my sleeping cub without disturbing him or the snake and I step into the marble hallway. None of us said a word as we worked our way back to the exit until we heard the damn Death Eaters make their way to us from the hallway behind us. We stood petrified as the group passed our hallway. Harry then just happened to wake up and say angrily "I don't know you, put me down" His outburst caused the few of the remaining Death Eaters to hear, and coming charging toward us. "Shit RUN", I scream to Tonks and Ron as spells came flying at us. Harry screamed, "LET ME GO" and that's when the whole Manner knew we where there. He squirmed in my grasp, but I didn't drop him. Ron found the backdoor and we all ran through it. "Hurry Remus", screamed Tonks as she looked behind her, "You-Know-Who's coming out and he looks pissed" "TOM", my cub screamed. No. NO! This can't be happing. Voldemort's a sick, twisted person. I saw the red colored spell's flash of light before I felt it. My legs snapped together, and I fall face forward onto the ground; I dropped Harry when my balance was lost.

Harry darted from me and ran toward Voldemort and shockingly hugged him like a scared child would with their parents. Then the thought came to me, 'What if that's Voldemort's plan, to make Harry his son?' He picked Harry up and told him something, concern flashing in his red eyes, like he really cared for him. I saw him hold Harry and his attention turned to me the only Order member left. Tonks and Ron probably made it back to the port-key by now. He wandlessly sent a spell toward me and I felt myself fall back into the blackness.

**A/N**

So, most reviews I saw wanting Voldemort to stop the Order from saving Harry soooooo here ya guys are (: "Dark" wins this battle haha. I have to say thanks for all the reviews they really helped me make this chapter possible so … THANK YOU … But I have to say a special thanks to RAI-RULZ, because you are the kind of person who makes me feel glad to be a writer (: So thank you as well. I love being able to connect to my readers :D I decided to give the next chapter early cause you guys are awesome lol … I hope ya like it, and please review cause as you see … I like it when you do (:


	10. Chapter 10

**Unspoken Truth**

**Chapter 10 (:**

**Chapter Rating: T**

_**-**Parsletongue-_

Regular Text

Voldemort POV.

We returned to the Manor around 10 pm. I walked in before my Death Eaters as I was the Lord of the Manor. The first thing I felt the need to do was check on Harry. I wove though the maze of marble hallways till I wound up in front of my suite, the door hanging wide open. That's when I heard the yelling of Harry. I was furious. The Order had taken Harry. In a frieze I rushed to the back entrance. All of my Death Eaters backed off when they saw me so furious and in chase of the intruders. I see the werewolf Remus Lupin who was the closest to me and was holding Harry, Bella's muggle scum niece Nymphordora who was halfway to the woods, and the Blood-traitor Weasley who was just getting to the outskirts of the woods. All too easy to stop them all, but I decide just to collect Harry, and take care of the mutt who was holding him.

That, that Beast had the audacity to try and kidnap MYson. Wait, did I really just say my son. I really am growing attached to the boy. I sent a leg-locking hex at the wolf which caused him to land face first into the hard earth. Harry jumped out of grasp as he started to fall. He ran back to me and hugged me hard. Yes, my plan was working perfectly and now the little boy had a reason to be fearful toward the Order. The damn Order was just making my life quite easier, but I was still furious at the wolf for trying to escape with Harry. I picked up the terrified child and send a stunner toward the defeated mutt. "You're okay Harrison. You're safe." He looked up in shock at the proper name, but my Death Eaters were present, and I really didn't want to have them suspect that he was the famous Harry James Potter. Not many people would put Harry and Harrison together. Most of the Death Eaters I have are quite brain dead when it comes to logic.

"I was trying to get out of his grasp, but he was so strong; I'm sorry … I'm sorry", he whimpered as he saw I was listening to him. "Harrison it is not your fault at all. It was that mans fault." I pointed to the man lying in front of us and he shuttered. Harry looked at the stranger in front of him and a glazed look filled his eyes." I feel as if I know him, but I can't remember." he said in a whisper. Bella walked out to us in the yard, and her heavy-lidded eyes widened at the sight of Harry. "My Lord, who is that?" she asked, curiosity laced in her voice. "There, there love. This is my son Harrison" I said in a slightly chilled voice. Harry was none of her business. "He is adorable, My Lord", she said with a smile on her face. A genuine smile, it wasn't even faked nor had an insane look to it like her smile usually had. Harry at the age of six had a weird way of bring out emotion in emotionless people. He said hello to her and Bella's smile widened at it. "My name is Bellatrix, but you can call me Auntie Bella." She said with a happy look on her face. Harry also looked slightly happier. I carried him back to the bedroom and sat with him till he fell asleep. Nagini looked guilty, but I would deal with her later, I had a werewolf to attend to.

000-H.P-000

Lupin's POV

I woke up chained to a wall. I groaned as the position was unpleasant, but hell I was going to be dead in a matter of hours anyway. I looked around at the room I was trapped in and saw a prison cell across the chamber. I slumped in defeat against the shackles and started to think of all the adventures Sirius, James, and I had … What felt like days later the fateful door above opened and in walked the snake-faced egomaniac. He talked for a few minutes about who-knows-what as I really hadn't paid attention. He tortured me for what felt like weeks, but I knew better. It was probably more like minutes, but the pain was so bad I couldn't stop myself from screaming.

When my throat became raw, that's when he quit. He poured a clear liquid down my throat and I felt its soothing effects. "Why did you heal me?" I ask pushing my luck a tad. "Well you have information I need Werewolf, vital information. Mainly, I wonder how you even managed to unlock the door I charmed?" The answer floated out of my mouth without me thinking about it. "Ronald saw Harry in their second year hiss the word 'Open' to get the Chamber of Secrets to open up" He must have spiked the healing potion with truth serum as well. Voldemort looked amazed at that, but quickly put his mask of no emotion back up. "Very well Wolf", he said in a finishing tone. He pointed his wand at me and started the dreaded curse. "_Avada Ked_-", "Wait!" I screamed out. "I, I just want to protect my cub." I whisper. I owe it to James to protect his son. Voldemort pondered my outburst. What felt like hours, he broke the silence. "What are you saying Mutt?" "I just want to protect Harry. I owe it to him." Voldemort nodded and magically unlocked the shackles.

I fell to the ground as my legs couldn't hold my weight yet. He leaned down and grabbed my left arm. He put his wand on it and muttered the incantation, "_Morsmordre_". It felt as if a fire was blazing on my arm. A red skull and snake appeared and I flinched as it burned. "Now you are an official Death Eater. You're job is to watch Harry with your life and make sure the Order doesn't get there hands on him. No helping, talking, or fraternizing with ANY of the Order members or their family. If you see any Order member you kill them, understand? If you break these rules, I'll kill you slowly and most painfully." I give a nod of understanding. Voldemort leads me upstairs and into a lobby full of my ex-enemies.

Voldemort introduces me to the, well actually my _new _fellow Death Eaters and I'm surprised that none of them sneered at me for being a Werewolf. Greyback walked over to me and started talking about the upcoming full moon and what his pack was planning and I listen in disgust, but I don't betray my emotions. Later that night I was given robes and a silver mask. Voldemort leads me to my new 'Nanny Room' as I call it, and I fall asleep surprisingly.

000-H.P.-000

Voldemort's POV

I meet Nagini in the hallway and she whispers she was deeply sorry, but as she's my familiar I can't stay mad with her. She makes her way to my shoulders and I make my way to my room. I open the door and find little Harry sitting at the desk reading a dueling book. He looks up at me with those green eyes and gives me a small smile. "So you really want me as your son?," He asks, not taking his eyes off mine. "Yes Harry I do want you as my son." His face lights up and once again he runs up and hugs me. I too smile and I pick up the boy. "Dad, I kind of like Harrison better," he tells me laughing. "Ok, _Harrison_" I reply a smile forming on my face. We talk about magic for awhile before a knock comes off the door. I frown a bit and wave my hand to wandlessly open the door.

Bella was standing at the door with a weird look I've never seen on her face before. "Bellatrix?", "My Lord, ummmm … may I see Harrison." So that's what this is about. I reluctantly let her in and Harrison smiled when she came up and hugged him. She talked to him about going to Diagon Alley with her tomorrow, and I decided to allow them to go. Harry gave me a smile and he hugged Bella. We all talked for a bit until Harrison yawned and I order him to bed. Bella gave him a kiss good-night on the forehead, and then also gave me a kiss on the check before she left my chamber. I smirked a tad and laid beside Harrison. He cuddled closer to me and I wrapped my arm around him and we both fell asleep.

**A/N **

Sorry about the wait, but I don't have internet at my house, so I have to wait to go to the superb library with their internet :P Haha, but anyway I came up with a slashy Harry Potter story if anyone wants to read, its on my profile called 'Forever Mine' … Please Review they inspire me to write and …. THANKS FOR READIN' XD

Oh and if anyone feels inspired to write their own Fanfic version based of my story just PM me before ya do, so I don't think your stealing my plot … I've had it done on a different website and it made me QUITE mad … anyway thanks and see ya later (:


	11. Chapter 11

**Unspoken Truth **

**Chapter 11 **

**Rating K+**

**Bella's POV**

I can't explain why I like Harrison so much. I don't even like children, but he seemed so … different. Harrison's not child-like. He's more mature and respectful than a normal child. Almost, like he has lived through childhood before. The next morning the Dark Lord decided to introduce all the Death Eaters to his heir at breakfast. One lower ranked Death Eater murmured under his breath, "Great another killer for me to worship."

I saw that Harrison had heard the comment and looked rather sad at it. I got a weird feeling in my stomach and I felt the need to send a wand-less non-verbal _Cruico_ at the . He fell to the floor screaming, and Harrison jumped in shock. I, being a tad bit insane when it came to torture, laughed softly at the foolish Death Eater, but Harrison had a small smile on his face when he saw me defend him. I gave him a wink and focused on the Dark Lord's letcutre on need to have better defence at his manor, which was completely true. Three or well two Order members had managed to get in. This also means we had a traitor in the ranks. I believe that it was Severus, but the Dark Lord doesn't which means he won't interrogate him like the rest of his Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord had put truth serum in everybody's goblets except mine, the Malfoy family's, Severus's, the werewolf Lupin's, and of course Harrison's, to see who leaked the location of the Manor to the Order. I don't see the use of the werewolf besides his Order information, but I don't ask about it. When everybody had taken a toast to the health of Harrison, the chairs hidden shackles locked around the wrist of the untrustworthy Death Eaters so they couldn't run while being interrogated. I laugh as some of the low ranking Death Eaters start jerking, and Harrison has a smirk on his face as well. I lead him out of the room as the Dark Lord started to get mad as there was nobody admitting to the crime.

"So Harrison what are you going to wear to Diagon Alley?" He looked puzzled and gave him a small shove into his room. "You can't wear THAT there", I say as I try to help him out his robes. The robes he was wearing were faded at the bottom and had a small stain on the front. Harrison crossed his arms as I pull the robe off. "Auntie Bella, I liked my old robes. Those in the wardrobe are too fancy for me"

I let out a chuckle and reply, "Nonsense Harrison, you are the Dark Lord's son. You can wear anything." I push my curly hair out of my face and saw he had a look of amazement on his face. He whispered, "Really?", and I could feel my heart go out of the little boy. "I wouldn't lie to you Harrison." I tell him with a smile on my face, reassuring him it was ok. He went to the wardrobe and pulled out a black robe with gold trim around the edges. Harrison put the midnight black robe on and made his way over to the mirror. I followed him to the mirror and saw the boy had a tear running down his face. I leaned down and asked the child why he was crying. "I – I just never had people care so much about me. I really can't remember anything before meeting Father, but I have a good feeling that my true family never gave me anything. Not love, clothing, or even attention." I frown as told me this. It strangely reminded me of the Dark Lord's childhood.

"I'm sorry", the small boy said as he whipped away the tear. "No Harrison, it's not good to let your emotions out, it's not good to hold them in." Harrison nodded and I took a hold of his hand. "Let's go shopping" He gave a smile as I took a sip of polyjuice potion and I felt my appearance change. I gave the boy a nod and a turn later we appeared in Diagon Alley.

**A/N **

**I'm sorry about the wait again, but I had writer's block and didn't know what to do, so here's a filler chapter. I plan to post the next chapter 2mor, because I have an evil idea for the plot of this story in my head and I plan on writing it 2night (: **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please give me a review. THEY GIVE ME INSPRATION TO WRITE (:**

I


	12. Chapter 12

**Unspoken Truth**

**Chapter 12**

**Rating T**

**Harrison's POV**

I felt empty. Like my whole life came to a crashing stop and all that was left was the shell. If I tried to focus on my old memories, they only get more blurry. I could feel them slowly fading away forever and there was nothing I could do about it. I looked in the mirror and I could see a teenager, but he was transparent so I couldn't see his face to well. I had a feeling it was me, but it wasn't possible as I was only six years old. What came next I wasn't prepared for. I could hear a voice in my head screaming I was a freak and didn't deserve to have anything. I sensed that whoever this voice belonged to, was a part of my birth family. I felt a tear run down my check and I broke down in tears. When Auntie Bella came over to comfort me I felt the words come out like I was under some truth potion like them followers downstairs. "I – I just never had people care so much about me. I really can't remember anything before meeting Father, but I have a good feeling that my true family never gave me anything. Not love, clothing, or even attention."

I felt like slapping myself for let my emotions get the better of me, but Bella said it was ok so acted like I was ok. I gave on last look at the transparent fading teenager behind me and I leave with Bella to Diagon Alley. When we get there I smile in amazement. The place is beautiful, and full of life. The buildings are colorful and the people around just look crazy. The atmosphere here just reeks of happy. Whatever sad feelings I had a few seconds ago, it evaporated. I tried to look around everywhere, but Bella being Bella didn't let me keep turning around. She pushed me laughing into the potion shop and my curiosity got the better of me. I walked over to a shelve full of interesting, slimy ingredients and read the tags for prices. Wow, potions weren't cheap that's for sure. Bella bought me a trainer cauldron and a lot of ingredients. I had that feeling of depression but its not as bad as the first time. I accept my past family's mistreatment and defeat the anger and resentment about it. I skip out of the store and find myself in front of the wand shop. "Harrison you can't get a wand yet as your six years old, plus remember the Dark Lord has a special wand for you when your training starts." I pause for a second then start laughing at my forgetfulness. Bella gives me a smile and leads me off to the bookshop.

That's when the battle started. I entered the shop and saw that redhead guy who was a part of the almost kidnap of me. I push Bella into a nearby bookshelf hoping that the guy didn't see me. Oh, but with my luck he did. "HARRY!" "Oh damn" I felt myself say. Bella got a weird glint in her eye and she sent a curse over my head. I yelled for her to duck as I saw a man behind her scream "_Stupefy_"* But she was in that zone that she ignored everything around her but the prey. The spell hit her and she crumpled. I felt the grip my shirt from behind and I knew I was trapped. I felt my scar burn and the caress of a presence in my mind that felt like Father. I screamed in my head "HELP" to the person and all I could hope was that whoever was there would come to my aid.

I was being pushed out of the store by a large man that had a crazy blue eye. He had the impression of psycho written all over him. I couldn't help feeling dread as he led me out of the store. As we walked out the door Bella awoke, screamed in anger, and jumped up sending a killing curse straight at the Ginger guy. It hit him perfectly and he fell to the ground with a thud. Crazy Dude, that's what I nicknamed the guy holding me, turned around but forced a book into my hand. "Dumbledore", Crazy Dude said in his deep voice as he limped toward Bella. The book light up with a bluish light and I barely dropped the book in time. It disappeared without me, but the Crazy Dude didn't notice. Bella saw I was still in the shop and she motioned me to leave as she started dueling the psycho man. I followed her advice and darted out the door.

As I slowed my pace as I got farther away from the store, but that's when I saw a black swirling mist form in front of me. My scar gave me soothing clam feeling, and I figured it was Father. I walked into the opaque mist and saw the figure of the Dark Lord. He grasped ahold of me and pulled me into an embrace. This was the first hug he had ever given me. I return the hug and start to tear up. Father looked into my eyes and I heard him whisper in parseltongue, -_I was so worried about you_- I give him a smile and he hands me a port-key to return to the Manor. He told me to listen to the … the Man, as I call the sandy-haired Werewolf, but maybe in time I'll grow to like him. After all he did try to kidnap me only a few days ago.

I didn't want to leave my Dad, but he made me go. When I returned to the Manor I appeared in Lupin's room. I guess his room is specially made. It's exactly like a small house, but has no front door. I figure the door is just like my room, charmed only to open up to a parseltongue from the outside. Lupin was reading on the sofa and jumped when I popped up in front of him. "Harry. Oh … you scared me", he gave me a small smile and scoots over on the sofa so I could sit down.

I sit down next to him and we play exploding snap for a while. I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I do remember waking up on the sofa leaning on the Werewolf's shoulder. My eyes widen, but I see the man had a sleeping smile on his face. I couldn't help feeling a tad happy, as I had found another person that really did care for me. I snuggle closer to the man and drift back off to sleep.

**A/N**

**So here's my new chappy (: I changed the evil plot into a cute plot for this chapter, but don't worry, the evil chapter is coming … but even if this chapter isn't evil it's important. It sets up the relationship for Harry and Remus and also there was some more Father/Son bonding XD … I smiled when I wrote Voldie giving Harry a true hug for the first time.**

**But anyways … Please Review (: You'll be my favorite reader if you do :D Thanks for reading, see ya next time **

***I have a feeling that this spell is spelled wrong, but you don't have to tell me the correct spelling if it is. Just imagine the correct spelling in your little noggin (: **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here's the plan for this story … this is the last chapter. Yes I know sadness, but I'm going to create one-shots of Harrison growing up. You can request one-shots of Harry's childhood or whatever. I don't care, but I just want to finish this up and start on a new story and of course make some cute stories of Harry's childhood XD **_

**Chapter 13 **

**Rating T **

**Voldemort**

I'm tired of the Order. Tonight I am going to end this. I launch into battle dueling Mad-Eye-Moody and the pathetic Tonks. Bella takes on the Weasley parents. I summon for my Death Eaters and soon there is a small army battling against the Order members. Tonks falls first and Moody shortly after.

It seems that the Order also brought in reinforcements so the battle continues. After a long night the 3 remaining Order members give up and surrender. Bella who was ecstatic with the victory sent up a Dark Mark and all the Death Eaters cheered. I smirked and grabbed hold of the prisoners who were tied together. Snape walked back to me, having counted the dead.

"13 of us my Lord, and 23 Order members." He replies nervously.

"Good. Let us not linger. The Ministry will be upon us soon," I say handing the shivering prisoners to him. We all arrive back at the Manor around 1 o'clock in the morning. The Death Eaters decided to throw a party in the Grand Hall. After a long night of celebrations, I returned to my room and landed on the bed to fall asleep.

In the afternoon when I awoke I went to find Harrison. I opened the door to the werewolf's room and walked into the chambers slowly. Harry was in the kitchen with the wolf helping him make something. "And to finish the potion you just add three portions of lavender." Harry nodded and put the ingredient into the caldron. "Good job, now just poor it into your drink and you'll feel better soon" 'Feel better?' I walk into the kitchen and Harry's face lights up when he sees me. "Feel better? What do you mean Wolf?" I say harshly as Harry comes over and smiles. "He said he had a headache so I gave him some medicine, but he wanted to help so I guided him on how to make a basic headache reliever."

"I like potions", Harry tells me when Lupin finishes his explanation. "Oh really? Well maybe Snape will help you make some later." He frowns softly, "I have a feeling that he hates me though." I notice his eyes are slightly glazed over. "No, he doesn't", I tell the small boy. Lupin looks at Harry sadly and I pick the boy up. "Are those people still after me", Harry suddenly asks. Concern was noticeable in his emerald eyes. "No, no one will ever try to hurt you again." Harry smiles and hugs me. Lupin folds his arms, but smiles when Harry jumps out of my arms and runs over and hugs him as well.

We walk out of Lupin's chambers and into manner where soon I will be ruler of the wizarding world with Harry by my side.

_**A/N **_

_**So the story ends. The one-shots will start when I get some requests and the Title will be "Flickers of Life" THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME TILL THE END (: And hopefully I'll see some of you reviewing Flickers of Life soon :P **_


End file.
